kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
KING of PRISM: Pride the Hero
KING of PRISM: Pride the Hero is the second installment to the KING of PRISM movie series. it is the sequel movie to the movie KING of PRISM by PrettyRhythm. Plot Schwarz Rose has seized copyrights to "Pride" and registered it as Louis Kisaragi's song for the Prism King Cup, rendering Hiro Hayami unable to use it unless Edel Rose pays ¥10 billion. Kazuki Nishina appoints Taiga Kougami as his successor while he trains with Rei Kurokawa. Edel Rose later discovers that Koji Mihama is composing music for Schwarz Rose's newest talent, Joji Takadanobaba. Hiro goes to the United States to confront him, while Kazuki trains under Rei's guidance. Edel Rose's janitor Ryo Yamada, a former Prism Star whose career was crushed by Jin through scandal, trains the rest of the Edel Rose students for the Prism King Cup. At night, Louis invites Shin Ichijo out and asks him to open the locket he gave him, revealing a photo of Shine. While performing a Prism Show together, Louis' "Whispering Lunamystic Heaven" Prism Jump ends with him confessing his feelings and kissing Shin before stabbing him. Shin awakens at Edel Rose, believing it to be a dream. Meanwhile, Hiro is forced to move on without Koji's help. Jin accosts Hijiri Himuro and beckons June Amou to follow him, determined to steal everything from him. Within the next week, Edel Rose becomes embroiled in scandal. Despite these hardships, Hijiri reveals to Hiro that Jin had grown so jealous of Hijiri's career as a Prism Star that he permanently injured his leg, ending with him promising to help Hiro. Later, Hiro's mother and the other Edel Rose students show their support, with Yu and Ito giving him another one of Koji's songs to use. Hijiri later announces that he will be registering Taiga, Yukinojo Tachibana, and Hiro for the Prism King Cup, but Yukinojo withdraws and asks to be replaced with Shin, despite Shin having lost his ability to perform Prism Jumps. The Prism King Cup begins its Thunder Storm Session, and points are gathered through the Prism System with watches developed by Juuouin Holdings that analyze the emotions of the audience. Joji earns 14450 karats and puts Schwarz Rose in the lead, partially due to Jin bribing the judges and planting Schwarz Rose affiliates in the audience. Inadvertently destroying the stadium, Alexander challenges Kazuki to another duel, which Taiga intervenes, leading both to be disqualified. Kazuki performs "Freedom" and restores the stadium and the audience's excitement, but he is also disqualified. While Shin performs "Over the Sunshine!", Louis tears off his earring and gives him the ability to do Prism Jumps again. Shin's performance is well received, but only earns 14380 karats, placing him in 2nd. Instead of performing "Pride", Louis performs "Lunatic Destiny." His "Infinite Hug Eternal" Prism Jump returns June's memories from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, including one revealing that Louis is also a Rinne-type Prism Messenger, while Shin was Shine, Rinne's lover, before she was forced to kill him. Having been the first to successfully perform four consecutive Prism Jumps at the Prism King Cup, Louis earns 20000 karats and is placed in 1st. Instead of using the song Yu and Ito gave him, Hiro performs "Pride" and amazes the audience, even causing the Prism Goddess to crown him as king. Hiro earns 20000 karats and is tied with Louis, but before the final results are announced, Sanada destroys the monitor. However, Kakeru Juuouin reveals that Juuouin Holdings has partnered with the Itsutomo Group to improve the Prism System's security and have backed up the points, while Louis allows Hiro to take the win. With Edel Rose victorious, Kouji tells Kazuki and Hiro that his contract in Hollywood is over, and Over the Rainbow can reunite again. Having received her memories back, June returns to Hijiri, while Louis vows to stay with Jin despite his feelings for Shin. The credits reveal that Edel Rose is able to recover from scandal, while their students carry out their lives. In a post-credits scene, Over the Rainbow graduates from Edel Rose and Kakyoin Academy. Trivia * This is the second installment to the KING of PRISM movie series. * This movie reveals that Louis was a Prism Messenger. ** This also reveals that Shine, a male Prism Messenger, was sealed inside Shin by Rinne Category:Movies